An organic electronic device means a device that requires exchanging of electric charges between an electrode using holes and/or electrons and an organic material. The organic electronic device may be largely divided into the following two categories according to an operation principle. The first device is an electric device in which an exciton is formed in an organic material layer by a photon flowing from an external light source to the device, the exciton is separated into electrons and holes, and the electrons and the holes are transferred to the different electrodes and used as current sources (voltage sources). The second device is an electronic device in which holes and/or electrons are injected into an organic material semiconductor forming an interface in respects to the electrode by applying a voltage or a current to two or more electrodes and the device is operated by the injected electrons and holes.
Examples of the organic electronic device include an organic light emitting device, an organic solar cell, an organic photoconductor (OPC), an organic transistor and the like, and all of the examples require a hole injection or transport material, an electron injection or transport material or a light emitting material in order to drive the device. Hereinafter, an organic light emitting device will be mainly described in detail. However, in the organic electronic devices, the hole injection or transport material, the electron injection or transport material or the light emitting material are operated based on a similar principle.
In general, an organic light emitting phenomenon means a phenomenon converting electric energy into light energy by using an organic material. The organic light emitting device using the organic light emitting phenomenon has a structure generally comprising an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer interposed therebetween. Herein, most organic material layers have a multilayered structure comprising different materials in order to increase efficiency and stability of the organic light emitting device, and for example, the organic material layer may be formed of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer and the like. In the organic light emitting device structure, if a voltage is applied between two electrodes, holes are injected from an anode and electrons are injected from a cathode to the organic material layer, and when the injected holes and electrons meet each other, an exciton is formed, and light is emitted when the exciton falls to a bottom state. It is known that this organic light emitting device has properties such as magnetic light emission, high brightness, high efficiency, low driving voltage, a wide viewing angle, high contrast and high response speed.
In the organic light emitting device, the material used as the organic material layer may be classified into a light emitting material and an electric charge transport material, for example, a hole injection material, a hole transport material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material and the like, according to a function thereof. In addition, the light emitting material may be classified into blue, green, and red light emitting materials and yellow and orange light emitting materials in order to implement better natural colors according to the emission color. Meanwhile, in the case where only one material is used as a light emitting material, since there are problems in that a maximum light emitting wavelength moves to a long wavelength or color purity is lowered due to interaction between molecules, or efficiency of the device is reduced due to reduced effect of light emission, host/dopant systems may be used as the light emitting material in order to increase color purity and increase light emitting efficiency through transferring of energy.
A material constituting the organic material layer in the device, for example, the hole injection material, the hole transport material, the light emitting material, the electron transport material, the electron injection material or the like, should be supported in advance by stable and efficient materials in order to sufficiently exhibit the aforementioned excellent properties of the organic light emitting device. However, the development of a stable and efficient organic material layer material for organic light emitting devices has not been yet sufficiently made. Therefore, there is a demand for developing a novel material, and the demand for developing the material is similarly applied to the aforementioned other organic electronic devices.